


Out Of My League

by SmolTownFangirl



Series: First Name Harley [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: At this point, Did i write this bc the current stories we are dealing with make me sad?, Flash and Harley aren't actually a thing, Flash is just a skeez, God They Love Each Other, Is this really just something to warm my cold dead heart?, M/M, Peter and Harley tho?, Peter gets tall, Peter is, Peter is jealous, and swole, but its not like, but just know, can you really blame him, did i also write this because i thought the image of tom holland but tall and swole was funny?, explicitly a thing in /this/ fic, hafjkdjfkafjksa, harley is just a boy, hes s t ro n g, hfjkslfjsaklfhas, i love this, im sorry, is this good, not team cap friendly i guess, out of harley's leauge, peter is always a green eyes monster, really - Freeform, they really really love each otehr, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: “Oh come on, Harley,” Flash was leaning into the lockers, not pinning Harley in, but not giving him enough room to escape, “One date.”“No. I have a boyfriend,” Harley’s nose wrinkled at the idea of a date with Flash.(Peter is away for avengers training. Harley hates flash a lot.)





	Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place seven months before the epilogue of Last Name Keener, First Name Harley! But also, this is not part of the main story, but is a drabble part of the series that isn't included in the main meat of the actual plot line of the story. But you also don't need to have read the rest of the series to read this!!
> 
> Basically: 
> 
> Peter is away for some good sweet training with the avengers!! Flash is a creep. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Flash is a creep.

Harley slammed his locker shut, “Leave me alone, Flash.”

“Oh come on, Harley,” Flash was leaning into the lockers, not pinning Harley in, but not giving him enough room to escape, “One date.”

“No. I have a boyfriend,” Harley’s nose wrinkled at the idea of a date with Flash, “And you’re not even gay- or bi, for that matter- and I’m pretty sure you’re just asking to try to get in good with my dad and the avengers.”

Flash made a ‘so-so’ gesture, “I mean, that’s a plus. But not the rouge avengers, those guys are fucking weird.”

“I mean, never the rouges, they’re fucking awful,” Harley nodded, before sighing, clutching his books closer to his chests, “But either way. My point still stands. I have a boyfriend, and I also don’t like social climbing dick heads.”

“Come _on,”_ Flash rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Harley who looked around. No one to save him now, and Flash continued his little speech, “Parker isn’t even here.”

Harley blinked, his face going red with anger, “Did you just ask me to cheat on my boyfriend?!”

“Yes.”

_“No!”_

“It's not like Parker will even know,” Flash grinned sleazily, “Besides, Parker isn’t even here and hasn’t been here for two weeks.”

That was a true statement. Peter has been gone all summer and the first two weeks of the new school year, training with the avengers under the accords, trying to make sure the rouges didn’t gain more power and mess everything up again. They talked everyday, but damn did Harley miss his boyfriend.

They hadn’t seen each other since June, when Peter has sheepishly told him he was going. Harley has been pissed, but understood. Now, two weeks into the school year, Harley could confirm, long distance _sucked._

They talked everyday, but sometimes he just wanted to be held by Peter.

“So what do you say?”

His attention was once again snapped back to the present issue. He glared at Flash, “I’m not cheating on Peter, Eugene.”

“Oh come on,” Flash rolled his eyes, “It’s not like Parker has much to offer.”

“Okay first of all,” Harley was feeling more and more trapped, and not for the first time, cursed his genetics for only making him five foot six and not six foot like Flash, “Peter is literally the best thing to happen to me. He’s sweet and nice and perfect. Don’t try to pretend he’s not. And second of all, I _will not cheat on my boyfriend!”_

Flags grabbed his wrist, glaring, “Oh come on Harley-“

“Hey,” Peters perfect and amazing voice came from the right, “Can you, like, unhand my boyfriend?”

Harley’s eyes snapped towards Peter, so did Flash’s.

_Holy fuck._

Seemingly, over the past two months Peter had finally hit that long awaited and elusive growth spurt. In the time between their last meeting and now, Peter had shot up. No longer was he taller than Harley by an inch. He was taller than Flash by two.

And Avengers training had done something so good for Peters arms, which were currently crossed across his chest. Biceps. Biceps for days. Harley swallowed, “Holy _fuck.”_

“What the _fuck?”_ Flash muttered under his breath.

Peter rolled his eyes, stepping towards them, “I asked you to unhand my boyfriend, Flash.”

Flash let go of his arm, putting it in a “I Surrender” gesture, his eyes taking in the now tall and ripped version of the kid he had been bullying since preschool, “Um, yeah. Sure, Parker.”

Flash scrambled away and Harley’s attention was once again devoted to Peter. More specifically Peter’s arms. _Holy fuck_ . He was _ripped._ His nerdy, awkward, adorable boyfriend, looked like he could probably snap Harley’s neck in one motion. Which was… so much hotter than it had a right to be.

Harley blinked, swallowing down the lump in his throat, “Peter?”

“Hey,” Peters grin was wide and as boyish as ever as he took Harley in those very very strong muscled arms, “God I’ve missed you, love.”

“Holy shit, you’re fucking ripped.”

“Oh my god,” Peter snorted, burying his face in Harley’s hair, “Of course that’s what you choose to focus on.”

 _“Peter,”_ Harley stressed, pulling away to look up- he had to _look up_ into his eyes, oh my god- at Peter’s face, “You got fucking ripped.”

“Avengers training will do that to you.”

“Clearly!” Harley was very very tempted to pull Peter down to kiss him, because holy fuck that would be so _cute,_ “How could you not tell me you got ripped?! And became a giant!”

“Do you mind,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Like, I don’t know how to get un-ripped, but like, do you, you know-“

“Peter, darling,” Harley silences his nervous muttering, by placing his hands on Peters shirt collar gently tugging him down so their foreheads were touching, “You’re fucking _hot._ Don’t ever doubt that.”

The ensuing kiss was gentle and kind. Did it make Harley even more ridiculously into it that he had to pull Peter down by his shirt to kiss him? Bitch, maybe.  

Peter pulled away, laughing as Harley stood on his tiptoes trying to recapture the kiss, “God I’ve missed you.”

“I bet money that I missed you more,” Harley grinned, managing to catch Peter’s lips again, still standing on his tiptoes.

Ned passed by, imitating a gag, “Get a room!”

Peter pulled away blushing, stuttering out something or another to defend himself to Ned. Harley just grabbed his hand, dragging himself along his taller boyfriend with an unparalleled glee. He grinned.

He loved his tall boyfriend, he decided, staring up at Peter’s face. Tall, handsome, ripped, a superhero, and at the end of the day he was still just as big of a blushing nerd as he was when he was barely taller than Harley at all.   
  
Plus now, Harley could steal his jackets and shirts and look _cute._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Emry for once again helping me out with beta reading!! 
> 
> You can hit me up at Lovelylangst on tumblr!! 
> 
> and as always, please tell me what you think!


End file.
